villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eric Tramer
Eric Tramer (played by Joshua Hoffman) is Jessie Spano's wicked stepbrother and the main antagonist in the two-part episode "Wicked Stepbrother" of the sitcom Saved By The Bell. Biography After Jessie returns from her mom's wedding in New York, she tells the gang that her new stepbrother, Eric, is moving into her and her mother's house with his dad. The gang is excited to meet Eric and when he arrives at their house, Kelly and Lisa are there and they baked cookies for him. Eric then develops a crush on Lisa when he meets her. When Kelly and Lisa leave, Eric starts annoying Jessie demanding to take her room and the next day Kelly tells Jessie about how brothers act like and Jessie needs to get used to it. Eric met with Mr. Belding to get his schedule and announced on the PA about summer starting early and Zack felt that Eric is his kind of guy. When Zack and Slater meet Eric, Zack told Eric about how he is the biggest trickster there and Eric is already familiar from his old school. He also revealed that he heard about Slater in Jessie's diary, which angers Jessie (demanding Eric to give it back) and Slater was curious to know what was in the diary. Zack wants to help Eric get used to Bayside and they are in the same math class. Eric got textbooks from the bookstore already having Screech carry them for him. When they arrive in class the math teacher says to make Eric at home since he's from New York to mug him. Then the math teacher reminds the class about the Jewish holiday Rosh Hashanah the following day and Zack uses this excuse to go to the Mets-Dodgers baseball game since he got the tickets for that day. Apparently Screech taped the game and he watched the game with Eric in Jessie's room and Screech tells Eric about Zack pretending to be Jewish to go the game and shows where Zack is catching a fowl ball. Eric uses this as an opportunity to blackmail Zack to tell Mr. Belding. Eric told Zack that in order to get the tape he has to give up his locker, the ball, and 10 lunches. Mr. Belding sees them talking and he is proud of Zack helping Eric get used to Bayside. Later on, Jessie invites Slater over to their house to study and Eric tape records them talking. He tells Jessie to give up her room for the tape otherwise he will play it on the PA system. The next day Slater demands the tape and he gives a blank one and says he has 20 more copies of the tape. Eric tells Slater to give his car for the weekend to go on a date with Lisa and if he doesn't he will play the tape on the PA. Jessie was checking with Slater about the situation and Slater says it is fine. Then Slater tells Zack and Kelly he is going to kill Eric for blackmailing him with his car. Kelly was the only one who felt bad for Eric, reminding them that Eric is new to their school, doesn't have friends, and Lisa doesn't like him in return. When Mr. Belding sees Zack and Slater he told them he wants Slater to install a CD player in the new car he got Mrs. Belding as a birthday present. Mr. Belding shows them it is a red convertible and he says he will be out of town for a conference. Zack uses this as an opportunity to get Eric in trouble for taking the new car. So Zack bribes Lisa with MC Hammer concert tickets to go on a date with Eric. Lisa accepted a date with Eric and Jessie tells Eric to leave Lisa alone and she doesn't want go out with him. Kelly tells Jessie to go to the lost and found with her, because she "lost it". Zack and Slater told Eric to take Belding's car (pretending it is Slater's) and bring it back in the parking lot after the date, since Slater's dad would kill both Slater and Eric if he saw Eric driving "Slater's" car. When Lisa went on the date with Eric, she realized she likes him now. Meanwhile, at Bayside's parking lot, Zack, Slater, and Screech hide in the bushes and are waiting for Eric and Lisa to come back from the date. They plan to have Screech take a picture of Eric driving Belding's car, a way to get even and return the tapes in exchange for the picture. Unfortunately, Eric has Lisa drive Belding's car and when Screech took the picture it blinded Lisa and she crashed on the brick wall. Slater took a look at the car and it would be about $600 worth of repairing the car. Lisa told Jessie she was excited about this since Eric said that Zack and Slater are going to get in trouble with Mr. Belding. Lisa then tells Eric about a date to the MC Hammer concert. Zack and Slater decided to plan a lottery to get enough money to pay for the bumper and have Screech win. After Screech wins, Eric finds out and plans to blackmail them into telling the whole school and Slater should give his car for a date with Lisa. Zack then tells the truth about bribing Lisa into going on the date with Eric for the MC Hammer concert tickets. Eric confronts Lisa and finds out the truth from her and cutting her out of his life. Lisa then talks about how upset she was and tells Jessie the whole story and how she started to like him now she feels bad. Eric gets revenge on Zack and Slater by having his auto shop class take apart Belding's whole car and puts Screech in a stack of tires since he was trying to stop the class. Zack and Slater arrive and see the car taken apart in all the pieces and find out from Screech the situation and were not sure how to put it back. Jessie then confronts Eric about how sad Lisa was and Eric was upset as well. Then he told Jessie about having the auto shop class take apart Belding's whole car for revenge on Zack and Slater. Jessie then reminds him that Zack and Slater could get expelled and asks if he cares about who he hurts and he said he doesn't just as long as it's not him. Jessie then tells him off and says if she's a guy she would punch him out. Eric replies saying "too bad you're just a chick." Making Jessie angry and punch Eric in the face. Jessie then tells him off saying she was happy about him coming there and was excited about having a brother and she now doesn't want a brother anymore. Later on when Slater couldn't figure out how to put the whole car back together, Zack and Slater decided to tell Mr. Belding the truth but he wasn't ready to hear the truth and wanted to see the car. When they arrive to the auto shop seeing the whole car was put back together and the CD player was installed. Mr. Belding was impressed about "Slater's" work. When Mr. Belding left they find out Eric fixed the car and got a black eye from Jessie. Eric decides to give back the tapes to them and said he lied to Slater about the 20 extra copies. He told them he plans to move back to New York with his aunt. While Eric was getting ready to pack up and Jessie was pleased to hear about him repairing Belding's car and the rest of the gang arrive and they want him to stay. Lisa was pleased that Zack bribed them into dating and she says she will miss him if he leaves. Screech was also planning to introduce him to the chess team. Jessie talks Eric into staying and he says he'd give it another chance. Jessie then asks Eric for a hug. She then replies "now get out of my room." Eric was never seen or mentioned again after this episode and it was unknown if he went back to New York or not. Category:Blackmailers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Anti-Villain